tomorrow is a dream
by SweetHard
Summary: heum...ses un histoire gore un peut mon ami a parier que je saurais jamais capable d'en faire une faique j'ai reussis!
1. Why me!

Elle dormait profondément quand tout-à-coup, elle entendit des craquements à la cuisine. Elle se leva et alla dans le couloir, elle entendit des cris étouffer. La jeune femme descendit tranquillement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle à manger et ses là quelle se figea d'horreur. Ses parents était sur le sol, son père avait été éventré et sa mère qui était nue ensanglanté, avait les entrailles de sont mari autour du coup. Elle s'effondra en pleur et s'endormi en petite boule sur le sol.

chapitre 1

Elle fut réveillée par la voisine qui faisait un méga gros Bad trip dla mort. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire tu l'es a tuer! Tu l'es a tuer ! Tu es un monstre! et elle appela la police.

Ils arrivèrent en cinq-dix minutes. J'allais ramasser mes choses car je le savais que je serais accusé car je n'avais aucune preuve que ce n'était pas moi qui les avait tué.

Quelque heure et quelque poussière plus tard je me fis embarqué et emmener en centre d'accueille car je n'avais que 5 ans. Je fus placé dans une famille qui faisait de la magie.

À mes 8ans ils me payèrent un professeur privé pour développer mes connaissances en magie. Plus je me pratiquais e plus je devenais meilleur. Je réussissais à battre mon ''frère'' en même pas deux minutes sa touchait profond son orgueil.

En trois ans je fus au même niveau que mon nouveau papa. Il fut très impressionné. Quand se fut le temps pour moi de renter l'école je pris peur je voulais rester au manoir avec mes parents, je les aimais tellement.

Mon frère me consola et me dit qu'il serait l'à lui aussi. Alors on monta dans le train et il m'amena voir ses amis qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait commencé l'école.

Il me les présenta et commencèrent à parler de fille vu qu'ils étaient en 4ieme année. Tout-à-coup le train s'arrêta et puis se fut le noir total pour moi.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin dans un cachot.


	2. pain vs sadness

J'avais tellement froid! Un homme habillé tout de noir venu me chercher et m'amena dans une salle entièrement blanche. Ils m'attachèrent sur un mur et commencèrent avec une dague à me couper à plein d'endroit différent.

Le soir venu un autre homme arriva et me viola ce manège dura durant 6ans. Ils me laissèrent partir, je n'étais plus la même personne. J'avais la peau sur les os, je n'arrivais plus à parler et j'étais habillé qu'avec quelque bouts de tissus coud ensemble qui ne cachait quasiment rien.

Je marcha pendant des jours et des jours. Finalement je m'effondra sous le seuil de ma maison. Je me réveilla et reconnue ma famille mais eu ne me reconnurent pas du tout. Je commença à pleurer après quelque heures un jeune homme entra, c'était mon frère. Il me regarda comme il le faut et me reconnue.

Il me serra tellement fort dans ses bras, que j'eus de la misère à respirer. Il pleurait de joie de me retrouver vivante. Il me lâcha et j'alla dans a salle de bain et me fit couler un bon bain chaud. Je me lava et désinfectais chaque plais pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'infecte plus.

Je m'habilla avec une nuisette de satin verte, avec la robe de chambre en satin de même couleur qui touche u sol e faisant une traine derrière moi. J'alla à la cuisine me faire un bon repas. Je me fis une soupe poulet et nouille avec des morceaux de fromage et comme plat principal une salade césar au poulet griller avec un gros verre de jus fraise kiwi.

Mon frère entra et me dit qu'il avait invité son meilleur ami, je fis un signe de tête pour montrer mon accord. On cogna à la porte j'alla ouvrir et vit un beau jeune homme. Je le laissa entrer et lui pointa l'étage d'en haut. Il ne comprit rien alors, j'alla prendre une feuille et un crayon et lui écris que mon frère était dans sa chambre.

Il monta les escaliers alors je pus enfin finir de manger tranquille. Tout-à-coup les lumières se fermèrent je pris le plus gros couteau de la cuisine et m'en alla vers ma chambre. Je me sentis suivie je me retourne, personne alors, que j'arrivais pour reprendre mon chemin l'ami de mon frère se mis devant moi. Je ne le reconnue pas sur le coup alors, je le menaça avec mon gros couteau. Mais j'étais tellement faible que le couteau tomba de ma main.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et je m'évanouis de fatigue.

Je vais essayer de poster le plus rapidement le prochain chapitre tout dépend de vos commentaire que vous me laisser!

Sweethard


	3. Im nothing!

Chap3

Im nothing!

Je me réveillais dans un lit d'hôpital et la pièce était blanche.

Un flash back arriva je pris panique j'arrachais tout les fils qui était après moi.

Les infermières capotaient et les garde me courraient après.

Je fus attrapé par un garde qui faisait 15 fois ma taille en grosseur et en largeur.

Il m'a tellement serré que toutes mes plaies se rouvrirent d'un seul coup.

Ils allèrent me porter sur mon lit et les infermières on commencer à courir partout comme des poules pas de tête.

J'avais envie de rire mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

Je vis le sang gicler de mes blessures sa n'en devenais dégoutant.

Je restai des mois et des mois à l'hôpital.

Durant ses mois l'à personne ne venait me voir.

Dans ma tête sa sonnait comme si j'étais rien pour eux.

Un matin je me réveillai et vit le meilleur ami de mon frère à mon chevet, alors je réussis à dire mon premier mot « Dray » il me regarda avec des yeux rond et partie à courir pour dire à mon frère, qui lui arriva en courant et me pris dans ses bras.

Je sortis quelques semaine plus tard de l'hôpital j'avais un peut engraisser juste assez pour que mes forme soit parfaite.

Je passai la journée avec un professeur qui mes parents m'avait payé pour que je réapprenne tout.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire je vais essayer d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible…

Passer bonne journée !!!!!!

Sweethard.


End file.
